movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Princess The Princess and The Bee 2: A Miss Spider Sequel
Nelvana Movies Presents The Princess The Princess and The Bee 2: A Miss Spider Sequel Cast * Rebecca Brenner as Shimmer * Aaron Doyle as Pansy * Julie Lemieux as Bounce * Brooke Shields as Miss Spider * Rick Moranis as Holley * Tony Jay as Spiderus * Scott Beaudin as Squirt * Steve Carell as Prince Bug * Nick Kroll as Professor Evil Bug Prince * T.J Milner as The Grumpy Prince * Andy Stenberg as The Evil Crownwitch, the Evil Human. * Patrick Warbourton as The Bear Full Of Boys of The Princess The Princess and The Bee 2: A Miss Spider Sequel * Sam Vincent as Young Lloyd, a Lego Boy from Lego Ninjago Master Of Spinitzu. and Josh Sharp * Haley Joel Ossment as Mowgli * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner and Ben Tennyson * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Harrison Chad as Tarzan * ??? as Ben Jackson * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Max Charles as Sherman * Zachary Gordan as Gil, a Mermaid Boy from Bubble Guppies. * ??? as Kyle White (OC) * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Fushgi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokemon. * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind. * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, Full Of Robots and Boys. * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Thomas Hedlish as Harold Hutchins * Jacoab Bertrand as Jack, a Boy from Tom and Jerry Giant Adventure. * Veronica Taylor as Max Taylor and Ash Ketchum * Conner Funk as Ranjan, a Little Boy and Mowgli's Freind. * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown * Art Parkinson as Kubo * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon) * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Benett * Himself as Josyah Fierro * Tommy Luske as Micheal Darling * Issac Hempstead Wright as Eggs * Peter Muarry as Curdie, a Legend Boy from The Princess and The Goblin. * Paul Collins as John Darling * Zach Tyler Eisen as Lucas Nickle * Andrew McDonough as Danny Darling * Joshua Lawrence as Billy Fitzgibbons * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2. * Hilar H as Johnny Quasar * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Eli Russell Linnetz as Tipo * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * R.C. Cone as Manson, a Boy from Toy Story That Time Forgot. * Alex Zent as Jeshu * Antohny Gonzalz as Miguel Rivera * ??? as Steven Jr. (OC) * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton * Eli Martineal as Hogarth Hughes * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Joey Shea as Louie * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Henry Lynch as Liam, a Little Boy from The Secret Life Of Pets 2. * Zach Calison as Steven Universe * Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters * Cole Caplan as Olie Polie * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Tommy Luske as Jacus The Boy, a Boy from Little Baby Bum. * Christine Canaugh as Stoney Flintstone * Sean Marshall as Pete, a Boy from Pete's Dragon. * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Kannon Kurowski as Eddie, a Boy from Little People. Trivia * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans * The Princess The Princess and The Bee 2: A Miss Spider Sequel is Off to Blu Ray and Dvd Soundtrack * Rebecca Brenner - Flying to The Air to the Breeze * BrainPOP Boys - My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean * BrainPOP Boys - Miss Polly Had a Dolly * BrainPOP Boys - Were Going on the Bear Hunt * Garth Stevenson - Flying (Ending the Film) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Miss Spider